Loves'N'Hurts
by Baby Stalker
Summary: Tao et Kris, à ce jour membres du célèbre groupe EXO, partagent une amitié sincère, voir même une certaine fraternité. Seulement, un jour, à cause d'un seul geste, d'une seule seconde, leur vie va basculer, changeant leur fraternité à jamais. Comment ont ils pu en arriver là ? Comment ce geste pourtant si simple, deviendra si lourd de conséquences pour eux et le reste du groupe ?
1. Chapter 1

Tao était assis sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement, fixant son reflet dans le miroir sans vraiment le voir. Il était perdu, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans une autre pièce, Kris bavardait joyeusement avec les autres membres des EXO, seulement il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un : Tao. _Mais où est-ce qu'il s'est encore fourré ? _Comme le bon leader qu'il était, il était inquiet qu'un de ses membres s'isole ainsi sans prévenir, il commença alors ses recherches, arpentant les couloirs de long en large... La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et les rues animées de la journée avaient laissées places au froid monotone du béton gris qui recouvrait la ville. Il visita chaque pièce une à une jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter devant la salle de dance. Il resta un moment devant la porte, comme hésitant avant de finalement oser y frapper. Aucune réponse. Pourtant quelque chose le poussa à actionner la poignée. Quelque chose l'attirait dans cette salle.

Dans un sursaut, Tao tomba de ses pensées à la dure réalité.

- Hé ! Pourquoi t'es là tout seul ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Il est tard. Kris essayait d'employer un ton rassurant devant son dongsaeng à l'air confus.

Tao se leva et tapa légèrement sur son jogging pour le défroisser.

- Ah, désolé, je réfléchissais juste.

Il s'étira longuement. Il était resté longtemps ainsi sur le sol froid et dur de salle de danse. Le bas de son dos était engourdi. Kris se rapprocha de lui comme pour mieux l'observer.

- On commence tôt tu sais demain, il ne faut pas que tu sois fatigué.

Gêné, Tao lui répondit d'un sourire forcé

- Je te cause encore du tracas hein...

- Euh non ... enfin si, je suis le leader, je dois te protéger, c'est mon devoir ! Répondit Kris, à son tour gêné. Son regard bougeait, se baladant à différent endroit dans la pièce pour ne pas croiser celui de Tao. Le jeune garçon rit à cette scène.

- T'as déjà mangé ? J'ai trop faim !

- Oui mais tient ! J'ai apporté ça, te connaissant, je savais que t'allais avoir faim

Armé de son habituel sourire qui avait déjà fait chavirer plus d'un cœur, il lui tendit un sac en plastique. Tao reconnu le logo d'une épicerie proche de l'agence. Il l'attrapa en souriant à la gentillesse de son leader.

- Tu dis ça mais t'es pas mieux ! On rentre ? On n'a qu'à manger sur le chemin ?

Kris se passa la main dans la nuque. L'entrainement avait été rude et son corps le faisait souffrir.

- Tu veux pas qu'on mange ici plutôt ? Je suis tellement crevé que je tiens plus debout là ...

- Oooouuh le leader est fatigué ! répondit Tao sur un ton moqueur. Je vais faire chauffer du riz, bouge pas.

Tao entra dans la salle de repos, attrapa une barquette de riz, il brisa en machinalement l'opercule et la plaça dans le micro-onde. Il regarda tourner la barquette dans l'appareil, retournant à ses pensées. _Kris a l'air bizarre ce soir..._

Kris patientait dans la salle d'entraînement, attendant le retour de Tao et… de la bouffe ! Le silence était pesant. Il s'assit sur le sol et fixa à son tour le miroir sans grande conviction. Il détaillait son visage. Ce visage qui lui avait valu les déclarations de tant de filles. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ces filles avaient en tête pour s'attacher autant à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul. Il était éreinté.

Tao revint avec le riz chaud et deux cuillères. Kris ne réagit pas à son arrivée. Il se pencha et posa son chargement sur le sol. Il s'accroupit devant le leader et attrapa son épaule avec un sourire toujours moqueur.

- Hé, si t'as sommeil on rentre

Kris sursauta.

- Hein...euh non ça va...

Il bailla en s'étirant.

- Du riz !

Dans la confusion il attrapa la barquette encore brulante à mains nues.

- Aish, c'est chaud.

Devant sa grimace, Tao attrapa sa main et souffla doucement sur ses doigts pour faire disparaitre la douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ?...

Kris détourna le regard. Tout à coup il avait chaud, pas seulement sur ses doigts meurtris mais une chaleur l'éveillait dans son corps tout entier, faisant rougir ses joues.

- Hein ? De quoi ? Pourquoi je suis bizarre ?

A mesure qu'il parlait ses joues ne faisaient que rougie un peu plus et ses mots s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres. Tao chercha son regard qu'il tentait de porter au loin.

- Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi gêné face à moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Kris retira sa main en vitesse.

- Pourquoi je serais gêné d'abord ?... Je… je m'inquiétais, ça te va ?

Tao resta accroupi devant Kris à le regarder fixement, pas vraiment convaincu par la réponse hésitante du leader.

- Pourquoi t'étais inquiet ?

Son ton ressemblait à celui d'un enfant curieux et plein d'innocence. Kris se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

- Bah… il est tard… et puis demain… enfin cette semaine t'avais l'air fatigué… avec notre comeback et les concerts… je suis le leader… je m'inquiétais, c'est tout.

Ses mots étaient hésitants. Tao poussa un long soupir et s'assit.

- Tu sais que je vais bien… Allez, assieds-toi et mange, ça va être froid.

Kris s'accroupit face à Tao et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. Il plongea son regarde dans le siens comme pour le sonder. Tao détestais quand son ami faisait ça. Le regard de Kris avait toujours eu quelque chose de dur et sévère. Pourtant, cette fois, le regard de Kris ressemblait plus à celui d'un père s'inquiétant sincèrement pour son enfant. Il n'arrivait pas détourner son regard des yeux de Kris qui continuait à se fixer.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Tao sourit en hochant la tête, Kris était définitivement un leader très attentionné. Il fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure pour créer un aegyo boudeur.

- J'ai faim !

Le regard de Kris se détourna finalement de celui de Tao pour se poser sur la nourriture qui les attendait. L'ombre d'un sourire parcouru ses lèvres.

- Allez, on mange !

Tao s'empara d'une cuillère et la chargea en riz avant de la présenter devant la bouche de son leader en souriant. Kris leva un sourcil, surpris par l'attention de Tao.

- Tu fais quoi ? Il laissa échapper un petit rire à demi forcé. Je suis pas un môme tu sais, c'est plutôt même moi qui devrais te donner la béquée !

Tao lui tire la langue, légèrement déçu du manque de coopération de Kris. Pour une fois qu'il essayait de se montrer mignon et attention le leader reculait, confirmant l'idée de Tao que ce genre de comportement sonnait faux venant de lui. En un coup de cuillère il sépara en deux le contenu de la barquette et engloutit la moitié qui lui était destinée, tendant à Kris ce qu'il restait. Il s'étira avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Son dos plaqué au sol, il observait le plafond blanc de la salle, légèrement aveuglé par les néons trop puissants le jonchant.

Kris le regardait faire, désespéré par le tempérament toujours solitaire et susceptible de son ami. Il poussa un long soupir et s'allongea lui aussi sur le dos, observant à son tour le plafond pourtant totalement inintéressant.

- Pourquoi t'agis toujours comme ça ?

Il avait souvent essayé de comprendre le cœur de Tao mais c'était jusque-là toujours heurté à un mur de glace. Si au premier abord Tao paraissait timide et tendre, la réalité était tout autre. Tao n'était pas une personne à se laisser approcher trop facilement. Il aimait ne pas avoir d'attache, éloigner les gens trop curieux de lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui Kris semblait apercevoir une faille dans la carapace que Tao s'était construite au fils des ans. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

- J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça… Y a des fois où j'aimerais que tout ce bruit s'arrête.

Kris tourna son regard dans sa direction, les yeux de Tao brillaient à la lumière des néons. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire ce genre de choses, lui qui habituellement gardait ses sentiments cachés au fond de lui.

- De quels bruits tu parles ? Il fronça les sourcils. Ta carrière ? La chanson ?

Tao ferma les yeux, méditant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- T'aurais pas envie de tout plaquer et de retourner chez toi ? Il hésita un peu. Ça va faire 6 ans que j'ai pas vu mes parents…

Il serra les dents. Ses parents ne lui manquaient pas à proprement parlé, c'était bien son ancienne vie qu'il regrettait.

Kris resta surpris par les paroles du jeune garçon.

- Oui je sais… Ma famille me manque aussi.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, observant Tao qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond pour ne pas croiser ceux de Kris. Le devoir d'un leader était bien sûr de rassurer ceux qui comptaient sur lui.

- Ressaisis toi un peu Tao ! Tu vis ton rêve là, tu fais ce que t'aimes !

Ses paroles étaient intentionnellement sèches pour faire réagir Tao. La dureté de Kris n'eut pas pour effet de remotiver le jeune brun, au contraire, il tourna doucement son visage dans sa direction. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Kris avait souvent vu Tao pleuré, même s'il n'avait jamais compris la raison de ces crises de larmes. Le jeune garçon éloignait simplement toutes les personnes qui cherchaient à l'aider, y compris son leader.

Mais aujourd'hui Tao était exténué de toujours devoir retenir les squelettes qui essayaient de sortir de son placard. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors qu'il essayait de réprimer ses sanglots.

- J'ai pas choisi d'être là Kris…

Il y eut un long silence, Kris ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Tao par là. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le sol et observa le garçon qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Il y a longtemps, il avait entendu parler d'enfants vendus à des agences d'Entertainment par leurs parents afin d'en faire des idols rentables. Kris hésita un moment, il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne ayant été dans ce cas. Dans leur groupe, les Exo, tout le monde avait signé son contrat de son plein gré. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que cela n'avait pas été le cas pour Tao.

Il attrapa Tao par le bras et le força à se rassoir face à lui. Il essuya doucement les gouttes d'eau salée aux coins de ses yeux et lui sourit avec ce sourire qui lui servait à réconforté les membres de son groupe.

- Ça va aller, je te le promets. C'est pas parce que t'as pas choisi d'être là que tu ne peux pas être heureux, tu verras, je suis sûr que tu finiras par aimer ça !

Voyant que Tao n'offrait aucune réaction, Kris se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune garçon se laissa faire et vint plaquer son dos au torse du leader. Kris ne s'est jamais comporté comme ça avec lui.

- Si tu veux pleurer ne te retient pas, murmura le grand blond à son oreille

Le Tao qui aurait normalement fuit devant une telle tentative de rapprochement lova doucement sa tête dans le cou de Kris et laissa échapper ses larmes. Le leader chinois avait toujours été la seule personne qui arrivait à trouver ses failles à s'y engouffrer. Habituellement, Tao restait de marbre face à lui et l'évitait même pour ne pas risquer de craquer comme il venait de le faire. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kris et y cacha son visage. Le leader chinois lui caressa gentiment le dos, la tristesse de Tao commençait à devenir communicative.

- Ça va aller Tao…

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, se contentant de phrases banales qu'on entendait de manière régulière dans les dramas. Il relâcha doucement l'étreinte pour scruter le visage de Tao. Les mains collées à ses joues humides, il essuyait les quelques larmes qui continuaient de couler. Son cœur était si lourd. Dans un sens il était heureux que son dongsaeng se confit enfin à lui mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son passé le bouleversait. _Tu as dû tellement souffrir…_ Le comportement distant que Tao affichait envers le groupe, il en comprenait maintenant l'origine. _Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un alors que ses propres parents l'ont vendu ?_

Il continuait de caresser les joues de Tao, lui arrachant un sourire forcé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à une marque d'apaisement. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon, caressant tendrement sa tête. Son regard se plongea à nouveau dans les grands yeux sombres de Tao.

- Ça ira maintenant… Je suis là… Je serai toujours là pour te protéger

Il se forçait à afficher un sourire réconfortant. Tao le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, des yeux de chiots apeurés. Le regard de Kris descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres que le garçon se mordait violemment. Il y passa doucement son doigt, effleurant sa chair gonflée par les morsures. Son regard s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les siennes s'en approchaient dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler une larme et franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres rougies de Tao. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il embrassa tendrement le jeune garçon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tao eu un mouvement de recul, surpris par le geste aussi soudain qu'inattendu de Kris. Il porta quelques doigts à ses lèvres, gêné.

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kris semblait reprendre conscience, il secoua la tête et recula à son tour, les joues cramoisies. _Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ Il regarda de tous les côtés, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait pu voir son geste déplacé.

- Ah… Je… Excuse-moi… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… il bégayait en se confondant en excuses.

Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas son geste. Il avait toujours posé un regard bienveillant sur Tao même lorsque celui-ci le repoussait. C'était la première fois que Kris surprenait de tels sentiments en lui. Bien sûr il avait toujours souhaité que Tao s'ouvre un peu plus à lui mais cela n'expliquait pas son geste. Aujourd'hui, alors que Tao s'était pour la première fois laissé aller devant lui, il avait agi de manière irréfléchi et sur le coup de sentiments dont il ne mesurait pas l'ampleur.

- Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Il se leva d'un bond. Marquant un temps d'arrêt, il regarda le maknae toujours pétrifié, ses doigts effleurant les lèvres que Kris venait de lui voler. Il finit par se précipiter hors de la salle de dance, le cœur serré. Maintenant Tao avait la meilleure des raisons pour ne plus vouloir l'approcher. Alors que son maknae avait mis tant de temps avant de se rapprocher de lui Kris venait de selon lui tout gâcher.

Tao resta encore un moment assis sur le sol froid de la salle d'entrainement, comme sonné par se baiser soudain. Son cœur battait très vite. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, ne parvenant pas à s'expliquer le geste de Kris.

[Quelques heures plus tard – Au dortoir]

Le maknae chinois était allongé sur son lit. Il fixait le ciel étoilé visible par la fenêtre ouverte. L'hiver commençait à pointer son nez et un vent glacé s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Tao n'y prêtait pas attention, dans sa tête la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt tournait encore et encore. Il avait beau la revoir des dizaines de fois, il ne s'expliquait ni le comportement de Kris ni pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé. Jusque-là il avait toujours regardé Kris de loin, le considérant comme la personne qui s'occupait le mieux du groupe. Il le nourrissait, s'inquiétait pour lui, l'encourageait, veillait sur lui… Tao avait toujours trouvé son comportement normal bien qu'étouffant pour une personne cherchant à être seule au maximum. Désormais, dès qu'il revoyait le visage de Kris se rapprocher du siens, ses joues rougissait et son cœur battait à nouveau la chamade.

Il attrapa son coussin et enfoui son visage dedans pour étouffer un grognement de mécontentement. _Mais pourquoi je l'ai pas arrêté avant ? Pourquoi j'ai eu l'air si faible ?_ Il se maudissait d'avoir, l'espace de quelques minutes, ouvert la carapace qui le protégeait et surtout d'y avoir laissé pénétrer Kris.

A quelque mètre de là, le leader chinois, se tenait debout devant la porte close de la chambre de Tao. Il attendait… mais quoi exactement ? Les yeux rivés sur la porte désespérément fermée, il réfléchissait à son comportement. Comment en tant que leader avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Ses doigts effleuraient le boi, en fermant les paupières, il se revoyait faire de même sur les lèvres de Tao. Ses yeux devenaient humides alors qu'il se demandait si le plus jeune allait accepter de le laisser à nouveau s'approcher de lui. Ses jambes tremblaient sous la fatigue et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était tétanisé. Il voulait entrer et s'excuser, implorer le pardon du maknae envers lequel il avait montré un comportement déplacé mais le courage ne venait pas. Il passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde, dégageant son visage quelques mèches qui l'obstruaient et mettant alors à découvert quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Jamais encore il ne s'en était autant voulu.

Il baissa les yeux. De toute façon Tao devait surement dormir, autant ne pas le déranger. Kris tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre où il se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Malgré la fatigue Kris ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il continuait à tourner dans son lit. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux les lèvres de Tao lui revenaient en mémoire. Il aurait aimé que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve. _Un doux rêve_… pensa-t-il en se surprenant lui-même. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Allongé face au mur, Tao avait fini par lui aussi sombrer. Comme souvent, ses rêves ne tardèrent pas à se changer en cauchemars. Sa respiration commençait à se faire plus saccadée alors qu'il se revoyait, enfant, trainé par son père jusqu'aux pieds d'un grand coréen en costume trois pièces. Il pleurait, suppliant son père de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas, son regard était dur, impitoyable et ses traits ne laissaient paraître aucune expression. Le petit garçon se trainait sur le sol dans l'espoir que son père le lâche enfin, il appelait au secours sa mère pour qu'elle le libère mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas, le regardant froidement se faire emmener par le représentant de l'agence coréenne qui avait _acheté_ Tao.

Il se redressa d'un bond, criant, suppliant qu'on le laisse partir, qu'on le laisse se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, cette femme qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à ce que la nécessité de trouver de l'argent ne prenne le dessus.

Kris se leva en une fraction de secondes, alerté par les appels au secours venant de la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Il poussa rapidement la porte de la chambre que Tao partageait avec Luhan. Le jeune garçon à la chevelure noire s'était prostré dans un coin du lit, les genoux remontés contre son torse, il cachait son visage en pleurs dans ses mains. Kris le fixait, la main légèrement levée dans sa direction comme s'il pouvait caresser sa tête. Mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer, comme deux piliers de bétons trop lourds pour être déplacés.

Luhan qui dormait dans le second lit commença à remuer, réveillé par les pleurs de Tao. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, pas encore conscient de qui l'entourait.

Le leader eu alors un mouvement de recul, comme s'il craignait que Luhan ne le surprenne dans la chambre. Figé à l'embrassure de la porte, il n'arrivait ni à avancer ni à reculer.

Le jeune chanteur finit par pousser un long grognement en se levant, habitué aux terreurs nocturnes du plus jeune. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Tao et commença à lui frotter gentiment le dos en accompagnant son geste de quelques paroles rassurantes. Trop endormi, il n'avait pas remarqué Kris qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, la main toujours tendu vers Tao. Ce n'est que lorsque Kris fini par faire un pas en arrière que Luhan sursauta, prenant conscience de sa présence. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, sentant son cœur qui s'accélérait à cause de l'effet de surprise. Kris ressemblait alors à un fantôme, silencieux, sans expression, il se contentait de les fixer sans intervenir. Lui qui habituellement aurait pris Tao dans ses bras et bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme ne parvenait même pas à s'approcher du garçon. Il semblait comme terrorisé.

- Kris !

Luhan le sortit de ses pensées. Kris détourna son regard en secouant la tête. Luhan le regardait, perplexe, jamais il n'avait vu le leader chinois agir ainsi.

- Kris ! Bouge-toi, viens !

Malgré les appels du garçon, Kris tourna les talons et battit en retraite dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un Luhan médusé et un Tao en pleurs. Le plus jeune fini par s'accrocher au bras de son aîné pour se rassurer. Le chanteur au visage angélique caressait doucement ses cheveux, il savait que Tao finirais par se calmer de lui-même, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi en larmes. Il restait néanmoins choqué par la réaction de Kris. Il déposa un baiser sur le front trempé de sueur de Tao, si le garçon se rendormait seul il serait à nouveau réveillé en moins d'une heure. Kris était habituellement la personne qui se chargeait de Tao dans ces cas-là. Luhan mit la réaction du leader chinois sur le compte de la fatigue et aida le garçon aux cheveux noirs à se lever. Tao n'opposait aucune résistance, il semblait comme éteint. Luhan poussa un long soupir. Le soutenant par le bras, ils franchirent ensemble les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre que Kris partageait avec Chen.

Le chanteur aux airs d'ange frappa timidement à la porte.

- Kris, Tao peut dormir avec toi ?

Etant le leader, Kris était le seul à posséder un lit double.

Un long silence accueillit la demande de Luhan. Il frappa à nouveau à la porte, sachant pertinemment que Kris n'avait pas pu se rendormir en aussi peu de temps mais l'ignorait simplement. Ce comportement l'agaçait un peu mais il était encore fatigué et voulait vraiment trop confier Tao au leader pour se risquer à quelques critiques.

Après maintes hésitations et de longs grognements de Chen qui tentait de dormir malgré le bruit, Kris se leva et ouvrit le passage à Tao. Luhan le fixait, les joues gonflées et le nez plissé. Kris ne lui laissa pas le temps de décrocher un mot, il attrapa le bras de Tao et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

- Tu peux retourner te coucher, merci

Luhan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la porte s'était déjà refermée, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Il pesta à voix basse contre l'indélicat leader chinois avant de rejoindre son lit.

Tao ne réalisait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Son regard était perdu dans le vague comme à demi conscient. Son esprit s'était comme envolé, resté coincé dans les souvenirs qui se manifestaient dans ses rêves. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, laissant à peine le temps à Kris de le rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol. Tao s'était rendormi.

- Yah, Tao !

Le leader chinois lui tapota doucement la joue mais n'obtenu aucune réponse. Le corps de Tao restait inerte à ses appels. Kris poussa un long soupir, il souleva le garçon et le déposa sur son lit.

- T'auras jamais fini de m'inquiéter toi…

Il borda méticuleusement le jeune garçon déjà profondément endormi et tira une chaise pour veiller sur lui. Habituellement, dans ces cas-là, le leader chinois partageait simplement son lit avec Tao, lui procurant alors une présence qui le rassurait contre ses cauchemars. Mais aujourd'hui Kris ne se sentait pas de se glisser sous la couverture aux côté du maknae. Les larmes aux yeux, il fixait Tao comme s'il tendait le bras vers un objet inaccessible. _Pourquoi il a fallu que je complique tout ?_ Encore, toujours, il s'en voulait d'avoir embrassé le jeune garçon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit même pas venir le sommeil qui s'emparât doucement de lui, fermant à nouveau ses yeux.

Tao s'agita encore. Les yeux clos, il tâtait le lit à la recherche d'une présence rassurante. Sa main se heurta finalement au poignet de Kris qui dormait profondément sur sa chaise. Tao ouvrit les yeux à moitié. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était à qui appartenait la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Sans trop y réfléchir il tira d'un coup sec sur le poignet de Kris, le renversant sur lui. Tao laissa échapper un grognement de surprise lorsque le leader chinois s'écrasa de sous son poids sur son corps frêle.

Surpris, Kris recula d'un bond, tombant du lit. Il se cogna douloureusement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter Tao qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Il s'assit sur le lit, essayant de deviner ce qui l'entourait dans la pénombre.

- … Kris ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Tao chercha à tâtons la lampe de chevet qu'il alluma. Il était habitué à parfois se réveiller dans le lit de Kris lorsque de ses nuits étaient trop agitées pour que Luhan dorme paisiblement, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé de dormir dans le même lit que le leader mais à ce moment-là, il était seul dans le lit de Kris, ce qui était inhabituel. Il se pencha et découvrit le leader, assit sur le sol en train de masser le bas de son dos endolori. Surpris, Tao se laissa glisser du lit en tombant à genoux à côté de Kris.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de tirer Kris sur lui et pensait l'avoir simplement poussé du lit durant un mauvais rêve.

- T'as encore crié dans ton sommeil et Luhan t'a amené là.

Kris n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question de Tao, trop gêné pour lui avouer qu'il s'était étalé sur lui avant de retomber en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise. Innocent en inquiet Tao posa sa main sur son dos.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? sa voix tremblait légèrement. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, complètement désorienté. Kris fit tourner ses épaules pour soulager son dos.

- Non, non t'inquiète pas… T'as rien fait, je suis juste tombé du lit.

Le leader chinois se releva en s'étirant, aidant Tao à se mettre lui aussi sur ses deux jambes. Mais Tao était épuisé et il fut pris d'un vertige, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il secoua doucement la tête alors que Kris s'agenouillait devant lui, inquiet de l'état de son dongsaeng. Malgré les muscles et la taille imposante du jeune garçon, Kris le savait d'une santé fragile.

- Tu vas bien ?

Tao hocha la tête, arrachant un long soupir de lassitude à Kris qui connaissait assez le garçon pour savoir qu'il nierait l'évidence. Il le força à s'allonger et le borda à nouveau.

- Je vais dormir sur le canapé, repose toi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, Tao s'accrocha à son poignet.

- Me laisse pas tout seul…

Sa voix était faible et son regard suppliant. Il était épuisé et dormir seul signifiait pour lui être à nouveau poursuivi par ses cauchemars. Il tirait doucement sur son poignet pour lui demander de rester.

- Je sais pas Tao… Tu veux vraiment que je reste ?

Kris hésitait, persuadé que Tao le détestait après les événements de la soirée. Pourtant le jeune garçon continuait à faiblement le tirer vers lui, déjà à moitié endormi.

Le leader chinois laissa échapper un long soupir de capitulation. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, dans le dos de Tao, collant presque son torse au dos du jeune garçon. Il ajusta la couverture sur eux et passa son bras autour de la taille de Tao pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir s'endormi quasi instantanément en réaction à la chaleur protectrice de Kris qui lui eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

[Le lendemain matin – Au dortoir]

Le rayon du soleil commençait à peine à percer à travers les volets de la chambre, baignant la pièce dans une belle lumière matinale.

Tao ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant autour de lui. _Pourquoi je suis encore dans le lit de Kris ?_ Il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer. Il se raidit en sentant le torse de Kris contre son dos et son bras négligemment posé sur sa taille. _Merde, j'ai fait quoi ?_ Il se dégagea lentement de ses bras, espérant ainsi pouvoir s'éclipser sans le réveiller.

- Ah t'es debout ? Bien dormir ?

Kris venait bel et bien de d'émerger. Il s'étira en baillant comme si de rien était. Tao tourna la tête dans sa direction, il était vraiment gêné d'avoir atterrit dans son lit, surtout après la scène de la veille. Dans sa tête, les pires scénarios défilaient, faisant affluer le sang à ses joues.

- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Kris reposa sa tête sur oreiller, il avait l'habitude que Tao ne se souvienne pas de ses nuits. Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait, au moins son maknae ne se souvenait pas comment il l'avait copieusement écrasé en lui tombant dessus.

- Ouai, tu te rappelles de rien ?

Le manager frappa à la porte, annonçant que le départ se ferait dans 20 min. Tao se leva en s'étirant. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et observa Chen, assis sur son lit, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. _Si Chen est là c'est qu'il a rien pu se passer_. Cette pensée le soulagea.

- Je vais me changer.

Tao fila dans sa chambre sans même jeter un regard à Kris qui se frottait les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus claire.

Le leader le regarda partir sans même tenter de le retenir, de toute façon ils étaient pressés. Kris se leva avec difficulté, il s'habilla d'un simple jogging et se rendit à la cuisine pour petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour !

Kris répondit par un sourire à la voix pleine d'entrain de Lay. Le garçon était toujours le plus rayonnant dès le matin, communiquant sa joie aux autres pour les sortir de leur fatigue.

- Ça a été avec Tao ? demanda Luhan en avalant une bouchée de céréales.

Kris se gratta un peu la tête.

- Ouai, ouai, il a dormi comme un gros bébé.

Il n'était obligé de dire TOUT ce qui s'était passé après tout. Il leur sourit pour appuyer ses paroles.

Tao fit irruption dans la cuisine. Son regard éteint et ses cheveux en pagaille lui donnaient un air de zombie. Sans même accorder une seule attention aux autres membres du groupe, il s'empara d'une brique de jus de fruit et parti avec à la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Tao ?

Xiumin venait de croiser le garçon alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

- Juste un cauchemar, lui répondit Luhan en continuant son petit déjeuner. Il a dormi avec Kris du coup.

Xiumin hocha la tête à cette réponse. Déjà que Tao n'était pas des plus bavards en temps normal, lorsque qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve la veille, il ne fallait pas espérer un mot de sa part.

- Ça arrive souvent, c'est quand même bizarre, dit Lay

Lay était le genre de gege à s'inquiéter dès que l'un de ses dongsaengs semblait être morose. C'était un garçon sensible et plein d'innocence qui s'évertuait à faire le bien autour de lui, au désespoir des autres membres qui le sortaient parfois de situations assez étranges.

- Fini la discussion, on va être en retard !

Kris se leva en grognant comme le bon leader qu'il était. Il déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier, au milieu du reste qu'ils n'avaient eu le temps de faire la veille au soir. Il sermonna alors Luhan, juste pour la forme car il était rare que le chanteur à la bouille d'ange prenne la peine de se charger lui-même de la vaisselle, déléguant toujours cette tâche à cette bonne patte Lay. Après avoir râlé, Kris retourna dans sa chambre.

Tao se brossait les dents tout en fixant son reflet dans le miroir. _Mais pourquoi je suis allé dans sa chambre hier… ?_ Il se maudissait d'avoir encore fait preuve de faiblesse, ce qui avait selon lui permis à Kris de rapprocher encore plus. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que la douce chaleur de Kris lui revenait en mémoire, le faisant frissonner. Il frotta énergiquement son bras pour en faire partir la chair de poule. _N'importe quoi…_

Luhan entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, ne prenant comme d'habitude pas la peine de frapper, ce qui exaspérait toujours Tao ainsi que les autres membres du groupe qui, après s'être fait surprendre quelques fois, avaient fini par prendre l'habitude de ne pas trainer nu dans la salle de bain.

- T'as fini ? demanda Luhan.

Tao poussa un long soupir de lassitude et le poussa dehors.

- Je te laisse le lavabo mais d'abord tu me laisses me déshabiller pour la douche.

Le jeune chinois aux cheveux noirs retira en vitesse ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la douche, prenant bien soin de tirer le rideau.

Luhan était surpris que Tao soit pour une fois si prude, lui qui d'habitude proposait toujours aux autres membres de prendre leur douche avec lui. Le jeune blond haussa simplement les épaules en fixant le rideau de douche. Si Tao agissait ainsi c'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons et Luhan ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure.

Kris entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, comme à son habitude, ils étaient en retard mais seul lui, le leader, s'en inquiétait.

- Mais Luhan dépêche-toi ! Et Tao il est passé où ?

Il attrapa sa brosse à dent et la fourra rapidement dans sa bouche. Luhan le regardait s'agiter, un sourcil levé.

- Kris… Calme-toi, le manager a dit 20 min pour te faire stresser… En vrai on part à 9h.

Kris pesta copieusement contre le manager, provoquant une éruption de dentifrice dans la salle de bain. Il finit par se rincer la bouche, toujours en râlant. _Wow, y a plus de dentifrice autour du lavabo que dedans…_pensa Luhan sans pour autant oser interrompre le leader de mauvaise humeur.

Kris se pencha plus proche du miroir, touchant ses cernes du bout des doigts. Les marques n'étaient pas prêtes de s'en aller vu la nuit qu'il avait passé.

- Non mais regarde-moi ça… J'ai même pas pu dormir à cause de Tao !

Le jeune garçon était toujours dans la douche. Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais se ravisa en entendant son nom. Il s'appuya contre l'un des murs. Les paroles de Kris lui serraient le cœur. Dans un sens, il était un poids pour lui, le leader qui devait toujours le surveiller. _Lui aussi… quand il en aura assez, il m'abandonnera…_ Ces larmes affluaient à ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Dans sa tête défilaient toujours la même scène, cette scène qui hantait ses rêves. _Comment je peux être assez con pour encore penser que quelqu'un veut s'occuper de moi ?_ Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Devant la mine choquée de Luhan, Kris se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il arrêta son mouvement pour fixer le chanteur par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

- Merde, j'ai parlé tout haut… Il se retourna et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luhan. Garde sa pour toi hein !

Il sortit de la salle de bain en adressant un grand sourire à Luhan, comme pour faire passer ses paroles envers Tao pour une simple plaisanterie.

- Et dépêche-toi quand même ! cria-t-il depuis le couloir

Tao pris bien soin d'attendre que Kris soit loin pour sortir de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Luhan le regarda marcher jusqu'à ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler de ce genre d'histoire mais de voir Tao ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Il devinait la sensibilité du maknae et se doutait que celle-ci venait d'être fortement ébranlée.

- Ça va aller ?

Tao ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'attraper ses affaires avant de s'enfuir dans leur chambre.

[Loges du Music Bank]

Tao était assis sur l'un des sofas de la loge. Habillé, maquillé, coiffé, il attendait que le manager les appelle pour enregistrer leur passage. Il fixait ses mains, l'air morne. Aucun des membres du groupe n'osait lui adresser la parole, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se heurteraient à un mur insurmontable. Tous voulaient venir un aide au maknae, mais aucun ne savait comment s'y prendre.

Kris entra dans la loge en fit le tour avant de prendre la parole.

- Allez les gars, vous savez comment il faut faire, pas vrai ?

Il sourit aux membres de son groupe, sourire que tout le monde lui rendit, à l'exception de Tao qui continuait à fixer ses mains. Kris secoua la tête, il avait confiance en son groupe et savait que tout le monde donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour cet enregistrement.

Une fois leur performance terminée et les salutations faites, les membres d'Exo retournèrent dans leur loge pour attendre l'annonce du gagnant de la semaine. Comme d'habitude, le manager vint les féliciter et leur promis que s'ils gagnaient il leur achèterait de la viande, provoquant joie et espoir chez les membres du groupe.

Tao se leva, las de toute cette agitation.

- Je vais me chercher un truc à boire.

Surpris, le manager fit signe à Kris d'aller avec lui, ce qu'il fit presque à contre cœur.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient le long couloir jusqu'aux distributeurs du hall d'entrée, le silence se faisait pesant. Tao ruminait dans sa tête, pestant de ne même pas pouvoir être seul pour acheter une boisson mais surtout car c'était Kris qui avait été choisi pour l'accompagner. Tout se confondait dans sa tête et il ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de ce leader qui après l'avoir embrassé s'était enfuit puis semblait l'éviter.

Kris lui aussi ne décrochait pas un mot. Il essayait de réfléchir à son comportement. Il se remémora quelques filles avec lesquelles il était sorti avant de faire ses débuts. Il les avait sincèrement aimées, à l'époque, et pourtant ça n'avait pas collé. Il avait alors pensé que la jeunesse poussait à tenter sans cesse de nouvelles expériences et que pour cette raison il n'arrivait pas à garder la même petite amie plus de quelques mois. Aujourd'hui il pensait différemment. _Et si j'étais gay ?_ Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit. Il avait toujours vu Tao comme un frère et rien d'autre.

Tao se stoppa net, surprenant Kris qui manqua de rentrer en collision avec lui. Il se retourna vers le leader, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Le jeune chinois en avait assez de toutes ces questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit et lui provoquait un mal de tête naissant.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Sans même laissé le temps à Kris d'ouvrir la bouche, il l'attrapa par le bras en entraîna dans un local vide. Kris n'opposa aucune résistance, peut être curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son maknae ou bien… scotché pas son initiative. Tao ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

C'était un local technique comme tant d'autres dans le bâtiment. Une pièce poussiéreuse et encombrée de lourds cartons où l'on venait parfois à la recherche d'un micro ou d'un câble.

Kris secoua son bras, faisant lâcher prise à Tao.

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « faut qu'on parle » ?

Il avait élevé un peu la voix pour affirmer une autorité dont Tao ne se souciait pas le moins du monde. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit mine de partir puis revint plaquer Kris sur l'un des murs, le tenant fermement par les épaules. L'ombre d'un sourire plana une fraction de secondes sur ses lèvres, alors que Kris n'osait ni bouger ni répliquer.

- De ça

Tao n'hésita pas une seconde, il colla violemment ses lèvres à celles de Kris qui se cogna la tête contre le mur, surpris par ce revirement de situation. Tao resta quelques secondes, ses lèvres plaquées aux siennes, espérant par ce procédé éclaircir la situation entre eux. Il sépara lentement leurs lèvres rougies mais garda son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Kris.

Le leader s'accrocha à ses épaules et le décolla de lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir. Il sentit toute sa force et son assurance quitter son corps, rendant ses jambes un peu molles.

- Non… Arrête…

Le sourire quasi diabolique de Tao disparu d'un seul coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce type de réaction de la part de Kris.

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Malgré lui sa voix avait tremblé. _Alors finalement il ne voulait que jouer avec moi ?_

Kris ne trouvait rien à répondre, c'était certes lui qui avait lancé le malaise mais de là à dire qu'il le voulait… Il força Tao à reculer.

- Si… Enfin Non ! il hésitait et bredouillait tout en faisant les cent pas. Tu fais ça juste pour me provoquer hein ?

Il espérait que ce soit le cas. Ainsi il aurait pu mettre ce passage sur le compte de la jeunesse de Tao, une jeunesse qui l'aurait poussé à essayer des nouvelles choses.

- J'en sais rien…

Il s'assit sur le sol, l'air perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, son cerveau s'était emmêlé les pinceaux. Kris tournait dans la pièce, accentuant son mal de tête.

- Tu sais pas si tu te fous de moi ou non ?

Kris commençait à s'énerver, ce qui serrait encore plus le cœur de Tao.

- Je me moque pas de toi… Il leva ses yeux humides vers lui. Je te voyais comme un frère mais… Depuis hier je me sens bizarre, j'arrive plus à savoir qui tu es pour moi.

Il se recroquevilla, plaquant ses genoux contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça hier ?

Kris s'assit à son tour en face de lui. Il le fixa quelques secondes en hésitant, ne parvenant pas lui-même à s'expliquer la raison de son geste.

- Je sais pas… il passa une main dans ses cheveux. On peut pas vraiment dire que j'y ai réfléchi avant de le faire… C'est juste… Enfin voilà, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas réfléchi et même maintenant je comprends toujours pas.

Tao releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Attends… Tu me dis que t'as agi comme par instinct ?

Son cœur accéléra à cette idée. Si lorsque les instincts de Kris prenaient le dessus il l'embrassait alors que pouvait-il se passer d'autre si Tao ne s'arrêtait pas ? Il rougit en pensant à tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans le cerveau du leader.

- Faut croire que oui… Je sais pas… Vu la situation d'hier, c'était une sorte de… réflexe ?

La bouche de Kris offrait ces mots en toute innocence alors de les oreilles de Tao s'amusait à les pervertir. _Un réflexe…_ se répétait-il. Tout ça le rendait quand même curieux. _Il est gay ?_

Il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça, collant son torse contre le sien. Tao posa doucement sa joue dans le creux de son cou, se surprenant lui-même à apprécier ce geste.

- Et là tu ressens quoi ?

Le cœur de Kris manqua un battement. Il effleura du bout des doigts le dos de Tao. Ses sentiments s'embrouillaient à mesure que son cœur s'accélérait. Il ressentait comme un agréable fourmillement dans son ventre.

- Ça fait… j'aime bien ça


	4. Chapter 4

Ses paroles l'horrifiaient lui-même. Tao défit son étreinte et se lassa tomber sur le dos. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Il ne savait pas bien quoi espérer. Son cœur se balançait entre se convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ou décortiquer ses sentiments pour comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas encore pris la fuite.

Kris mit fin au débat en volant à nouveau la bouche du plus jeune. Il s'était assis à côté de Tao et penchait son torse musclé sur lui pour accéder à ses lèvres. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien d'autre que cet instant… de libération. Toutes ses questions et ses inquiétudes venaient de s'envoler et ses envies avaient à nouveau pris le dessus.

Tao balaya les dernières interrogations qui torturaient son esprit et attrapa le T-shirt de Kris pour prolonger leur baiser. Toutes ses peurs venaient de voler en éclat et une large fissure se formait sur sa carapace, comme assenée d'un grand coup de marteau. Il commença à mouvoir timidement ses lèvres contre celles de Kris. La sensation était bonne, un peu chaude et sucrée, elle parcourait son corps, le faisant frémir. Il passa lentement sa main sous le T-shirt de Kris, sentant sous ses doigts le dos musclés du leader. Le sang afflua à ses joues et il n'osa plus bouger.

- Ils vont pas s'apercevoir qu'on revient pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix particulièrement grave.

Pour toute réponse, Kris se mit à califourchon sur son bassin. Courbant son dos, il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres que Tao lui offrait volontiers. Il passa une main dans la nuque du garçon tandis que l'autre caressait doucement son ventre. Il sourit en sentant Tao contracter ses abdos sous ses doigts. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui, et surtout pas leur manager qui risquait de lui passer un savon à leur retour.

- On aura qu'à leur dire qu'on s'est perdu, répondit-il d'une voix envoutante.

Tao sourit à cette idée plutôt enfantine. Un frison parcouru son dos alors que Kris dévia de ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était totalement sous son emprise, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations que lui offrait Kris.

Le grand blond lui, se contentait de suivre ce que son cœur lui disait, ayant mis en veille son cerveau pour le temps de cet échange. Il était amusé par les réactions de Tao. L'idée de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Il revint à ses lèvres qu'il lécha doucement pour en demander l'accès. Le timide Tao lui mordilla un peu sa chair, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Kris pris définitivement des rennes. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Tao, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, se frottant l'une à l'autre. Elles se _découvraient_. Tao, d'abord surpris, entra rapidement dans la danse, jouant à son tour avec la langue de Kris.

Le leader se surprenait à plus qu'apprécier ce moment. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été attiré par un homme avant ça. Plus qu'apprécier, il _aimait_ cet instant qu'il trouvait pourtant si étrange. Il fit passer sa mains sous le T-shirt de Tao et remonta doucement jusqu'à ses boutons de chair tout en caressant son corps musclé par l'exercice. Le jeune garçon, un peu gêné par ses caresses nouvelles pour lui, émettait de petits gémissements contre la bouche de Kris qui s'amusait à pincer ses tétons pour le tester.

Le lourd collier du leader tapait contre le torse de Tao qui finit par lui enlever avec empressement, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé. Le jeune garçon se faisait de plus en plus pressant, les attentions du leader éveillant en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais éprouvé. Sans plus attendre il retira le T-shirt de Kris qui se laissa faire, un peu surpris de l'initiative de son dongsaeng. Tao marqua un temps d'arrêt, admirant le corps élancé que Kris lui présentait. A mesure que ses yeux décrivaient les muscles dessinés du leader, le fourmillement dans le bas-ventre de Tao se faisait plus présent.

- Arrête d'admirer et agis

La voix de Kris résonnait de manière sensuelle aux oreilles de Tao. Le leader lui retira à son tour son T-shirt, révélant son corps svelte mais non pour le moins musclé. Il colla son torse à celui du jeune garçon, faisant se mélanger leurs chaleurs corporelles qui grimpaient comme la fièvre. Tao soupirait au contact des lèvres de Kris qui s'appliquaient à laisser quelques traces violacées dans son cou. Il se dégagea légèrement, gêné.

- Fais pas ça, les autres vont le voir

Mais Kris ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La peau du jeune garçon, cette peau lisse et légèrement halée l'attirait tant. Il cessa tout de même de marquer cette peau, n'y laissant plus que de langoureux baisers qui arrachaient quelques gémissements de plaisir à Tao. Les muscles du jeune garçon se contractèrent alors qu'il sentait la main de Kris glisser sur sa peau jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il était gêné d'admettre la bosse naissante à son entre-jambe.

Sa gêne amusa Kris qui le releva pour mieux le plaquer contre le mur. Il colla son corps brûlant à celui de Tao, se frottant doucement à lui pour faire monter sa température. Tao ferma les yeux. _Non, je peux pas faire ça_, pensa-t-il. Mais son corps ne plus obéissait plus, répondant sans cesse aux caresses de Kris. Il attrapa le leader par les hanches et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionner. Ses hésitations s'estompaient à mesure que sa langue prenait le dessus sur celle de Kris. Il brisa l'échange à bout de souffle.

Un sourire doté d'une pointe de perversité se dessina sur les lèvres de Kris alors qu'il appuya doucement sur la zone sensible de Tao à travers son jean devenu trop étroit. Le garçon eu un petit hoquet de surprise, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait à cet endroit. L'impatience de Kris ne faisait qu'augmenter, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant et sa respiration devant de plus en plus saccadée.

Tao ne résista pas à l'envie de marquer son passage sur la peau pâle de Kris. Il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et suçota légèrement sa peau pour y créer une marque violacée. La vue de cette signature sur la peau de Kris lui arracha un petit sourire de satisfaction.

- Comme ça on est quitte

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs se dégagea de l'emprise de Kris et alla s'assoir un peu plus loin, jetant un regard plus qu'équivoque à son aîné. Il se prêtait tout à fait au jeu que lui proposait le leader, se laissant être la proie de l'animal en lequel s'était changé Kris. Le grand blond vint s'assoir devant Tao.

- Tu m'écouteras donc jamais ?

Kris se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres que Tao mordillait devant lui.

- Je t'ai dit d'agir et non de regarder

L'impatience de Kris ne fait qu'augmenter, la chaire enflée de ses lèvres rencontrait celles de Tao pour une danse endiablée. Lui qui s'était inquiété de sa réaction alors qu'il ne l'avait embrassé que chastement buvait maintenant goulument sa salive en sachant pertinemment que le garçon aux cheveux noirs en redemanderait. Il se tenta à passer à la vitesse supérieur, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à la braguette du jean de Tao. Le garçon ferma yeux, se laissant doucement débarrasser de son pantalon trop moulant à son gout. Kris caressa ses jambes avec envie, arrachant quelques gémissement à Tao dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. S'il avait déjà pris ses douches avec Kris, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais touché.

Le leader constata avec un sourire en coin l'effet qu'il avait eu sur le plus jeune, le rendant encore plus rouge. Ses mains glissaient sur les cuisses humides de Tao, l'habituant doucement à ses caresses et guettant ses réactions. Trop gêné pour le regarder, le garçon gardait les yeux clos et les dents serrés. La respiration de Kris était saccadée, il avait le plus grand mal à freiner ses envies. Il ne suffit que d'une seconde et les instincts du leader prirent le dessus sur sa raison. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer de Tao et s'empara de son membre tendu.

Le jeune garçon eu un sursaut, comme une décharge électrique. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Les caresses de Kris avaient réveillé quelque chose de nouveau d'effrayant chez lui. Il se recula, retirant la main de Kris qui encerclait son intimité. Il était gêné, gêné d'être dans un état pareil à cause des attentions d'un homme. _Non,_ pensa-t-il. Il se recroquevilla un peu devant Kris, comme soudain effrayé.

Le grand blond s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, comprenant la gêne du plus jeune.

- Tu veux arrêter là ?

Il était un peu déçu mais n'en laissa rien paraître. _Il n'est pas encore prêt_, se dit-il.

- On est parti depuis un moment… S'ils nous trouvent ici… inventa-t-il

Kris lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis lui offrit un long baiser passionné. Son cœur lui semblait lourd, une partie de lui en voulait terriblement à Tao même s'il n'osait rien dire. _Pourquoi il a pas voulu aller plus loin ? Pourquoi il m'a chauffé si c'est pour en finir là ? _Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Kris sans trouver aucune réponse. Mais il se résolu à garder le silence, se disant que, peut-être, le problème était qu'il ne "pouvait " pas et non qu'il ne "voulait " pas.

Tao se sentait désolé pour lui. Il l'avait excité puis avait fini par briser toutes ses attentes par son manque de cran. Il l'enlaça comme pour se faire pardonner.

- On remet ça à plus tard alors ? demanda Kris avec un sourire en coin.

Tao rougit mais ne répondit pas. Il embrassa le leader une dernière fois avant de récupérer ses vêtements et de se rhabiller. Alors qu'il enfilait son T-shirt, il se figea : quelqu'un venait d'actionner la poignée du local.

Tao se bénit intérieurement d'avoir pensé à verrouiller la porte. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard paniqué. Kris renfila ses vêtements en vitesse et vint s'accroupir près de Tao.

- Il faut qu'on sorte quand il ira chercher les clés, chuchota Tao en priant pour que la personne n'ait pas la clé sur elle.

Il se déplaça discrètement jusqu'à la porte, collant son oreille à la peinture froide qui la recouvrait. Il fit signe à Kris d'approcher.

- Il est parti !

- Attend, je vais vérifier.

Le leader attrapa le bras de Tao et le força à se cacher derrière lui. Il tourna doucement le verrou, retenant son souffle. _Clac_. Il entrouvrit la porte, collant son œil pour mieux voir ce qui les attendait dans le couloir. Rien, personne. Il attrapa le poignet de Tao et l'entraina à l'extérieur.

- Ah, vous êtes là !

La voix fit sursauter les deux garçons qui firent volteface au même moment. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de petite taille et les cheveux noirs en bataille les regardait, un sourcil levé. Sur son T-shirt, l'inscription _Staff_ était visible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-dedans ?

Il s'approcha d'eux alors que Kris lâchait prestement le poignet de Tao.

- Kris cherchait des piles, celles de son micro ont lâchées

Tao avait répondu d'un ton monocorde, ne laissant rien paraitre du stress qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Il priait tous les dieux dont il connaissait le nom pour que l'employer ne découvre pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout à coup, il regrettait ses actions, se maudissant d'avoir provoqué Kris puis de l'avoir laissé faire.

A côté de lui, incapable de mentir convenablement, le leader bégayait en confirmant les paroles de Tao. L'employé fini par leur sourire simplement. Même s'il était suspicieux, il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître la raison exacte de leur présence dans le local. Il se contenta d'un éternel « Pour ce genre de choses vous auriez dû nous demander » puis s'engouffra à son tour dans le local, retournant à ses occupations.

Tao poussa un long soupir, il releva ses yeux vers Kris et lui lança un regard noir. _Incapable de mentir correctement… on a failli se faire griller_. Tout son stress se changeait graduellement en colère qui s'orientait mystérieusement vers Kris.

- Essaie au moins d'agir naturellement, dit Tao sur un ton tranchant.

Kris fût piqué au cœur par le ton du maknae mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il un peu de rancœur ? Ou bien avait-il l'impression que Tao s'éloignait à nouveau ? Il emboita le pas rapide du garçon aux cheveux noir, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur tourmenté.

Tao lui ne disait plus rien, à l'intérieur de lui-même, il fulminait, ne sachant plus très bien pourquoi il avait agi ainsi et en voulant aussi, pour une part, à Kris de lui avoir sauté dessus. _J'aurais jamais dû le chercher…_pensait-il. Il avait envie de se cogner ta tête contre un mur un hurlant « pourquoi ? » mais il n'en fit rien. Sa carapace froide et dure s'était refermée autour de lui et Kris n'était bel et bien pas dedans. Il ne décrocha plus un mot et acheta une bouteille au hasard au distributeur avant de repartir vers la loge, le pas rapide.

Kris le suivait sans vraiment essayer de briser le silence, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le plus jeune s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même. _Le stress…_ se dit-il en repensant à quelle vitesse son propre cœur avait battu quand l'employé les avait surpris à la sortie du local.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Lay, les mains sur les hanches.

Kris passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, se grattant la tête

- Désolé, on s'était perdu.

Lay leva un sourcil, septique que le leader ait pu se perdre alors que le chemin était relativement facile. Pourtant il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas argumenter.

Tao alla directement s'assoir sur le canapé, rejoignant Luhan qui jouait sur son téléphone portable. Il ne jeta aucun regard aux autres membres qui cherchaient ses yeux pour trouver une réponse à leur retard. Il cala sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon à la bouille d'ange en soupirant.

- T'es fatigué ? demanda le petit blond.

Luhan ne décollait pas ses yeux de son écran, ce qui ne dérangea pas Tao. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et Luhan vint appuyer sa joue sur ses cheveux, ne cherchant pas plus d'explications, au grand bonheur de Tao.

Kris les regardait de loin, sans pouvoir intervenir. Son cœur battait étrangement vite, il serra les poings. La jalousie semblait le gagner mais il n'en avait même pas conscience. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les deux garçons assis trop proches à son goût. Il balaya la salle du regard.

- Je vais attendre les résultats avec les K

Sans plus d'explications il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui les regards surpris des membres. Le leader était habituellement celui qui restait jusqu'au bout avec son groupe et non celui qui les laissait en plan avant la fin d'une émission. Seule une personne ne réagit pas à ce départ trop rapide : Tao. Il avait fermé les yeux, toujours appuyé sur l'épaule de Luhan, il réfléchissait aux récents événements, se jurant de ne jamais recréer ce genre de situation. _C'est déjà allé trop loin…_ pensait-il.

Après l'annonce des résultats, Kris fût le premier à quitter les locaux, prétextant une grosse fatigue. Suho, le leader coréen, essaya tout de même de le retenir mais abandonna rapidement devant la détermination de Kris à vouloir rentrer.

- Il devrait pourtant se réjouir de notre victoire… murmura Suho en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna auprès des membres de son groupe qui chahutaient joyeusement au milieu des membres du staff qui tentaient tant bien que mal de récupérer leurs vêtements de scène.


	5. Chapter 5

[Le soir même – Au dortoir]

Assis sur son lit, la guitare sur ses genoux, Kris composait. Ca faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repris son instrument pour gratter au hasard quelques accords en ententes avec ses sentiments. Ses doigts grattaient délicatement les cordes alors que son esprit s'envolait, sans cesse capté par ses souvenirs de l'après-midi même. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qu'on ouvrait le fît redescendre de ses pensées. Il sourit en étendant rire les membres de son groupe qui rentraient enfin.

Le leader posa sa guitare et tendit l'oreille pour écouter les chamailleries de ses amis. Il hésitait à sortir pour se joindre à eux ou se glisser dans son lit pour prétendre qu'il dormait. Son rôle de leader prima sur son envie de se cacher, il sortit de sa chambre en s'étirant pour rejoindre le salon ou les autres membres bavassaient bruyamment.

- Enfin vous êtes là ! Qu'est –ce que vous faisiez ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il les avait attendu près de trois heures mais cela ne l'avait pas déranger, cette pause lui avait laissé un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et se reposer. Tous les garçons étaient entassés sur le canapé, se disputant déjà la télécommande.

- Le manager nous a payé à manger, t'aurais dû rester ! lui répondit Chen en tentant en vain d'arracher la précieuse zapette des mains de Xiumin.

Tao était assis sur le canapé avec les autres, chose assez inhabituelle. Il était serré entre l'accoudoir et Luhan, la joue comme collée à l'épaule du garçon, ses yeux fixant l'écran sans vraiment le voir, clignant des paupières à chaque changement de chaîne.

- J'étais vraiment crevé mais maintenant ça va mieux. Dit Kris en s'asseyant sur la table basse, coupant court à la dispute sur la chaîne à regarder. Vous voulez faire un truc pour fêter cette journée ?

- C'est déjà tard… répondit Chen en se laissant glisser au fond du canapé. Demain c'est notre jour de repos, on aura qu'à aller au parc ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour approuver l'idée, tout le monde sauf Tao qui continuait de fixer l'écran bien que Kris ait éteint la télé.

- On verra donc ça demain, allez, au lit ! conclut le leader.

Kris décolla tout le monde du canapé, les obligeant à aller se coucher. Les membres ne se firent pas prier, éreintés par leur journée. Luhan aida Tao à se relever, le jeune maknae semblait mou et sans âme.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? demanda Luhan en maintenant le panda sur ses deux jambes.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de proposer ce genre de choses mais après la nuit qu'il avait passé la veille et le comportement bizarre de Kris, il préférait prévenir tout risque de cauchemars. Tao réfléchit quelques secondes, laissant le temps à l'information d'atteindre son cerveau. _C'est mieux de dormir avec Luhan que de me réveiller dans le lit de Kris_, se dit-il. Il hocha finalement la tête.

- Désolé de t'embêter…

Luhan lui sourit simplement en le traînant jusqu'à la chambre.

Kris s'était assis sur le canapé. Faisant mine de chercher un programme intéressant à la télé, il n'avait pas raté une miette de l'échange. Il s'acharnait sur les boutons de la télécommande, énervé par proposition de Luhan et surtout que Tao ait accepté. Il sentait le maknae d'éloigner doucement de lui, serrant son cœur entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

Les deux jeunes chinois tirèrent ensemble le lit de Tao pour le coller à celui de Luhan. Une fois la besogne accomplie, ils s'y laissèrent tomber, épuisés. Tao rampa sur le matelas jusqu'à son oreiller, il fixa Luhan quelques secondes.

- Je suis quoi pour toi ?

La question était comme sortie de nulle part, lui-même n'y avait pas réfléchit avant de la poser, laissant spontanément sortir ses pensées. Luhan fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question assez inhabituelle de la part de Tao.

- T'entends quoi pas là ?

Tao ferma les yeux en soupirant. Evidement Luhan ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Rien, laisse tomber, dors.

Luhan fit la moue, il n'aimait pas bien la question mais Tao semblait perdu.

- Tu me fais penser à un petit frère. T'es notre maknae alors que ça te plaise ou non c'est normal qu'on prenne soin de toi.

La réponse ne satisfit pas Tao qui laissa échapper un long soupir de lassitude avant de se retourner dos à Luhan. Personne ne le comprenait, personne ne le pouvait.

Luhan vint se blottir dans son dos, le faisant frissonner, pourtant il le te rejeta pas. Peut-être que malgré ses airs solitaires il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui ? Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la présence de Luhan pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Kris fixait l'écran où défilaient les images inintéressantes d'un programme de nuit. Le sommeil le guettait mais il était fermement ancré dans ses pensées. Il avait beau repasser les événements des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, jamais il n'arrivait à comprendre le comportement de Tao. _Et on dit que les filles sont compliquées…_ Le maknae semblait ne plus vouloir le laisser approcher. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui avait provoqué Kris dans le local et encore lui qui avait fini par le couper dans son élan. _C'est plutôt moi qui devrais lui en vouloir_, pensait-il. Pourtant il n'y parvenait pas. Quelques soit l'angle sous lequel il regardait la situation, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Tao.

Il se plongea plus profondément dans ses souvenirs, remontant à leur première rencontre. Il avait toujours vu Tao comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Durant longtemps Tao avait refusé de parler de son passé, de sa vie avant la SM Entertainment. Encore aujourd'hui, le leader n'en connaissait que des bribes, des fragments de mémoire que Tao hurlait durant ses cauchemars. Un peu rebelle et ne se laissant pas facilement approcher, Kris avait pourtant réussit à dompter le jeune garçon, il lui avait appris à lui faire confiance en l'aidant à se familiariser avec la Corée. En échange Tao avait développé une relation exclusive et spéciale avec Kris, le laissant s'approcher de lui plus près que les autres membres. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance physique pour le garçon alors… _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ La question restait en suspens.

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau, brouillant sa vue. Elles dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne prenne même la peine de les essuyer. Il alla chercher ses partitions laissées dans sa chambre et les relue. Il déchira avec rage les quelques pages qu'il avait gratté plus tôt et attrapa de nouvelles feuilles. Les paroles se couchaient d'elles-mêmes sur le papier, libérant ces sentiments qu'il ne pouvait avouer. Il écrivait, déchirait, recommençait… le manège était perpétuel.

Il se figea, percevant un bruit derrière lui. Le grand blond déposa les feuilles sur lesquels il venait de griffonner et tourna la tête. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée et quelqu'un fouillait dans l'un des placards. Kris se leva pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Tao était adossé au plan de travail, un verre d'eau dans une main et un comprimé dans l'autre. Il avait essayé de trouver naturellement le sommeil mais après avoir tourné dans son lit pendant près de deux heures il s'était résolu à avaler un somnifère.

- Tu dors pas ?

La question fit sursauter Tao qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Kris. Il avala rapidement son comprimer avant de rincer le verre pour le poser au bord de l'évier, le tout en évitant le regard du leader.

- Non, je suis juste venu prendre quelque chose pour dormir, j'y retourne.

Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la cuisine quand Kris s'arrêta, le saisissant par le poignet. Il le plaqua à nouveau contre le plan de travail. Son esprit était encore embué, pris au piège dans ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Tao détourna son visage de celui de Kris, la question avait eu l'effet d'un pique qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur.

- C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, dit-il en dégageant son poignet de la main de Kris. Vas dormir, toi aussi t'as eu une longue journée.

Mais Kris rattrapa sa main et le plaqua à nouveau.

- Tu vas me répondre ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le ton était monté et les larmes perlaient à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux, les rendant luisant. Il en avait assez d'écrire ses sentiments mélangés sur un bout de papier, il voulait à présent les démêler, obtenir des réponses.

Tao ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, fixant un point au hasard sur le sol. Son cœur battait très vite, lui donnant légèrement le vertige. Il appuya lourdement son front contre l'épaule de Kris, trouvant un appuie pour rester debout.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi tout d'un coup ? Tu crois que c'est facile à accepter ?

Les doutes de Tao étaient lâchés. Si lui hésitait sur ses sentiments il doutait encore plus de ceux qui animaient Kris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le garçon voulait de lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour. De l'amour, de le compassion, de l'empathie… tous ces sentiments, Tao ne les connaissait pas… ou du moins plus.

- Et tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi ? la voix de Kris se cassa à la fin de sa question.

- C'est toi qui as commencé.

Les mots de Tao sonnait durs aux oreilles de Kris. Il avait parlé sincèrement et sans prendre en compte qu'il pouvait blesser le leader.

- Lâche moi, je dois dormir et toi aussi.

Kris laissa glisser les poignets de Tao, le laissant s'échapper de sa main. Les paroles de Tao raisonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Est-ce que c'était sa faute si le maknae le rejetait ? Cette solution lui semblait des plus plausible.

La fatigue s'empara soudainement de lui, lui coupant les jambes. Il s'assit sur le sol froid de la cuisine, remontant ses genoux contre son torse. Il croisa les bras et y cacha son visage pour masquer ses larmes. Son dos était secoué de sanglots alors qu'aucun son de sortait de sa bouche. Il pleurait silencieusement, recroquevillé sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Tao lui, fuit rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre sans même se retourner, les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait dû être soulagé d'avoir parlé franchement à Kris et pourtant… Il lui semblait que son cœur était encore plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Il se glissa rapidement dans le lit et prit Luhan dans ses bras, le réveillant.

- Encore un cauchemar ?

La voix de Luhan était rauque, il n'était pas totalement éveillé et surpris par la soudaine étreinte de Tao.

- J'aurais préféré… répondit Tao, un sanglot dans la voix.

Luhan ne comprenait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Il attrapa Tao et le resserra contre lui avant de se rendormir profondément.

[Le lendemain matin – Au dortoir]

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là par terre ?

Kris battit des paupières, se réveillant difficilement. Xiumin était accroupi devant lui, une main sur son épaule, le regardant fixement. Il releva la tête, prenant doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La veille, trop épuisé par ses larmes, il avait fini par s'endormir sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Xiumin avait l'air horrifié par le visage bouffit de Kris. Ses joues étaient roses et gonflées et ses yeux, eux aussi gonflés, semblaient comme injectés de sang. Xiumin posa sa main sur le genou du leader, cherchant une réponse de sa part.

- C'est rien, j'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il pencha sa tête à droite puis à gauche pour dégager son cou tendu. Xiumin le fixait toujours de façon dérangeante, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers lui.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler si tu veux tout savoir.

Devant l'humeur ronchonne du leader, Xiumin fit la moue. La voix de Kris était faible et rauque. Il colla sa main au front du grand blond, confirmant ses soupçons.

- Mais t'es brûlant !

Tao entra dans la pièce juste à ce moment-là. Son cœur rata un battement. Il s'accroupit à côté de Xiumin pour mieux observer Kris. Le leader était quelqu'un de robuste, rarement malade. Le savoir avec de la fièvre l'inquiétait réellement. Il attrapa le bras de Kris, comprenant soudain ce qui s'était passé.

- Mais t'es fou ? T'as dormi par terre ?

Il le regardait sous tous ses angles, détaillant son visage rougit par la fièvre.

- T'as attrapé froid ?

La nuit, les radiateurs éteints, la température de la cuisine descendait rapidement. Si Kris avait dormi sur le sol, en contact du carrelage encore plus froid, il était évident qu'il était malade. Tao se sentait coupable. Son estomac semblait se resserrer, il avait les larmes yeux de voir Kris dans cet état.

Le leader sembla ressentir le sentiment de culpabilité de Tao.

- C'est pas ta faute…

Il réussit à peine à dégager son bras de la main de Tao. La fièvre sapait toute son énergie. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du maknae, lui servant un sourire aussi faux qu'horriblement déformé.

- Vas déjeuner, il faut que tu prennes des forces.

Il s'appuya sur le sol pour s'aider à se relever. Sa tête le lançait affreusement, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper dessus. Il parvint à peine à se redresser puis s'effondra dans les bras de Xiumin. Tao eu un petit cri de surprise, il n'avait jamais vu le leader dans un tel état. Il s'accrochait à son bras, se sentant inutile tandis que Xiumin le portait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Chen fût réveillé par l'arrivée des trois garçons. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'absence de Kris pendant la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il en pointant Kris du doigt

Xiumin fulminait. C'était sa réaction naturelle lorsque l'un des membres l'inquiétait : il s'énervait et grommelait à voix basse contre le comportement pas assez prudent de ses amis.

- Cet idiot a dormi sur le sol de la cuisine… Forcément il a attrapé la crève !

Le plus vieux parti à la salle de bain pour trouver le thermomètre tandis que Tao revenait avec une compresse froide.

- 39.5… soupira Xiumin

Tao appliqua tout de suite la compresse sur le front humide sueur de Kris. Il le regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes, espérant qu'il se réveille assez vite. Il prit place sur une chaise au chevet du leader. Il se mordait les lèvres.

- Je vais rester avec lui…

Xiumin posa sa main sur son épaule, sentant que le maknae était chamboulé par l'état du leader. Même s'il ne savait pas tout, il était néanmoins conscient de la relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient. Tao lui promit de l'appeler au moindre changement et Xiumin quitta la pièce avec Chen. Il resta assis au chevet du leader, se mordant la lèvre pour extériorisé son anxiété.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Kris commença à remuer. Il battait lentement des paupières, se réveillant enfin, au grand soulagement de Tao. Le leader parcourut la pièce du regard. Sa vue était floue mais il devinait Tao à son chevet. Son mal de tête le clouait à son oreiller.

- Pars s'il te plait… sa voix était faible, à peine audible, j'ai pas la force…

Il mit tous ses efforts pour se retourner, dos à Tao. Il ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'homme qui le rejetait reste planté sous son nez.

Tao ne s'offusqua pas du comportement de Kris, il se doutait que son mal de tête allait le rendre grognon. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit, face à Kris.

- Fais pas l'enfant, t'es malade

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

- Avale ça, ça ira mieux ensuite.

Kris passa la tête sous la couette en signe de refus. Il ne voulait pas des attentions de Tao. A ce moment-là tout ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était la chaleur réconfortante de sa mère.

- Laisse-moi tranquille…

Ses paroles ressemblaient plus à un gémissement, confortant Tao dans l'idée qu'il fallait l'aider. Il tira doucement sur la couette pour dégager la tête de Kris et lui caressa les cheveux avec toute la tendresse qu'il put trouver au fond de lui. A cet instant, on aurait pu se demander qui était vraiment le gege de l'histoire.

- Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ? J'appelle le manager ? demanda Tao

- Fiche moi la paix ! Je veux voir personne, surtout pas toi !

Bien que blessé par ses propos, Tao n'abandonna pas, au contraire. Il éleva tout de même le ton pour tenter de mater la rébellion.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu délires à cause de la fièvre

Il posa sa main sur ce qui lui semblait être l'épaule de Kris.

- Sors, tu vas finir par étouffer.

Kris serrait les dents, le visage toujours enfouit sous l'épaisse couverture. Il voulait que Tao parte, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Mais le maknae semblait tenace. Sa présence augmentait son malaise, il se sentait mal pour lui et surtout contre lui-même. De ses sentiments emmêlé ressortait une sorte de culpabilité de s'être mis dans cet état devant les membres de son groupe. Il sortit finalement la tête, et tourna son visage baigné de larmes en direction de Tao.

- Tu veux pas me laisser tranquille ? sa voix tremblait. Juste cette fois ?

Tao lâcha un long soupir. Pour une fois qu'il s'inquiétait de Kris celui-ci lui demandait de faire comme si de rien était.

- Prends ton médicament et je le laisse tranquille.

Il approcha sa main du visage de Kris pour essuyer ses larmes mais le leader la chassa d'un coup de poignet

- Ne me touche même pas !

Il était à présent énervé. Enervé contre Tao qui ne le comprenait pas. Il sortit difficilement de son lit, devant Tao incrédule, incapable de l'en empêcher. Il voulait fuir, quitter cet endroit où il ne se sentait pas bien. Il traversa rapidement le salon sous les regards surpris des autres membres qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir sur pied si rapidement.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Lay.

Trop tard, Kris était déjà parti. Une simple veste sur le dos, il claqua la porte de l'appartement et descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble en titubant. Il n'avait pas d'idée précise d'où il voulait aller, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait s'éloigner de Tao.


	6. Chapter 6

Le maknae sortit à son tour de la chambre, le visage sans expression. Il était las du comportement de Kris même s'il le comprenait en partie. Il attrapa une veste et un plaid.

- Je vais le chercher, il a pas pu aller bien loin.

Les autres membres ne répliquèrent pas, priant en silence pour que le leader revienne vite. Personne n'osa demander à Tao de l'accompagner, comme si le jeune garçon dégageait des ondes le leur interdisant. Il sortit rapidement et dévala les escaliers. Une fois dehors il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le leader.

Kris se tenait à l'entrée, appuyé contre le mur. Son mal de tête accentuait sa faiblesse. Il ruminait en silence, pensant à comment il avait gâché en un baiser toute sa relation avec le maknae. Tout était fini pour lui, il pensait devoir se faire une raison. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut sortir de l'immeuble, il poussa un long soupir mélangé à un gémissement de mécontentement. _Il comprendra donc jamais…_ Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle, espérant que Tao ne l'ai pas vu.

- Un jour tu me sautes dessus et le lendemain tu me fuis ?

Kris baissa la tête, Tao l'avait évidemment retrouvé. Les mots de jeune homme semblaient lointain et brouillé, il se sentait à nouveau défaillir et s'assit sur le sol de béton. Il se recroquevilla, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras. Tao déposa le plaid de sur son dos, soucieux qu'il ne tombe pas plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il observa quelques secondes le leader qui avait caché son visage dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait vu Kris dans un tel état. Son cœur se serrait.

- Pour ce que je t'ai dit hier… C'est vraiment pas à toi que j'en veux… C'est contre moi-même que je suis en colère.

Il posa doucement sa joue sur le dos de Kris, cherchant à lui donner un contact réconfortant.

- Pourquoi toi tu t'en voudrais ? C'est moi qui ai commencé, j'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser…

La voix faible de Kris sonnait comme un gémissement. Tao déchiffrait doucement les sentiments de son aîné. Il releva la tête et caressa lentement son dos.

- Dis pas ça…

Il réfléchit un instant, ravalant en quelque sorte sa fierté pour pouvoir laisser sortir librement ses mots.

- Si j'en avais pas eu envie je t'aurais repoussé et non provoqué.

Sa mâchoire se serra, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'avouer à lui-même, il venait de l'avouer à Kris. Il détourna son regard, soudain gêné.

- Viens, on rentre, il fait vraiment froid.

Tao avait raison, l'hiver approchant rendait l'air humide et permettant au froid de passer leurs fins vêtements pour venir mordre leur peau.

- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Kris, toujours assis par terre.

Il ne réalisait pas très bien toute l'ampleur de ce que venait de dire Tao mais au moins le garçon semblait ne pas lui reprocher son comportement déplacé. Tao lui sourit.

- Pourquoi je serais là si je t'en voulais ?

- Je me sens tellement mal à cause de tout ça… Si tu savais… T'es sûr de vouloir pardonner à un con comme moi ?

Tao lui sourit à nouveau, Kris semblait enfin vouloir discuter ouvertement. Il l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, ajustant bien la couverture sur ses épaules.

- Viens, on va discuter au chaud.

Il attrapa son bras et l'aida à rejoindre l'appartement. Kris se laissait faire, trop faible pour protester et surtout apaisé par les paroles de Tao. Tous les membres vinrent à leur rencontre. Lay s'accrocha au bras de libre de Kris.

- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?

De tous, il était celui qui paniquait le plus rapidement. Kris ne répondit pas, il ne trouvait pas de raison valable expliquant son geste, ce n'était un comportement de leader.

- Il délire à cause de fièvre, il ira mieux après avoir dormi, répondit Tao à sa place.

Tous semblèrent valider cette hypothèse et Lay aida le jeune garçon à amener Kris dans sa chambre. Ils l'installèrent sur le lit. Tao adressa un sourire de remerciement à Lay.

- Je vais m'en occuper tu peux y aller.

Lay hésita un moment, il lui semblait que la relation entre ses deux amis était comme tendue ces derniers temps. Il soupira en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tao, il faisant promettre d'être gentil avec leur leader en piteux état. Le plus jeune le rassura sur ses intentions et Lay finit par quitter la pièce, à contre cœur.

Kris regardait Tao avec son regard bienveillant pendant que celui-ci le bordait méticuleusement pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il le remerciait intérieurement d'avoir fait partir Lay, les laissant tous les deux. Tao reposa une compresse froide sur son front brûlant puis reprit place sur la chaise à côté de lui, attendant de le voir s'endormir. Kris fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Tao, esquissant un faible sourire qui amusa Tao. Le plus jeune le pencha sur le leader et déposa un baiser sur sa joue rougie et gonflée.

- Dors maintenant.

Tao avait mis toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans sa voix, voulant à tous prix rassurer Kris et le voir dormir.

- Merci Tao.

Le leader ferma les yeux, gardant gravé dans sa mémoire l'image de Tao veillant sur lui. Il s'endormit rapidement, soulagé qu'au moins Tao ne lui en veuille pas. Il gardait néanmoins une certaine rancœur contre lui-même, persuadé que s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé et qu'ils seraient en ce moment même à déjeuner au parc le plus proche.

Tao le regarda s'endormir en souriant. Il était soulager de ne plus le voir caché sous sa couette à demander qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, le buste couché à côté de Kris et s'endormit.

[4h plus tard – Au dortoir]

Kris grogna un peu en se réveillant. Même si son état général semblait s'être amélioré son mal de tête était toujours en partie présent. Il leva sa main jusqu'à son front, constatant que sa fièvre avait également baissée. Un petit gémissement lui fit tourner la tête. _Pfff… quand c'est pas moi c'est lui…_ pensa-t-il en observant Tao qui avait glissé sur le sol et dormait à poings fermés. Il allait se lever quand il entendit que quelqu'un s'approchait. Il referma alors les yeux et fît mine de dormir, se disant que la personne se chargerait de Tao.

- Yah, Tao ! Ca va pas ?

Luhan se précipita vers Tao qui se réveillait difficilement. Le chanteur l'aida à s'assoir, sentant que le maknae était faible.

- C'est rien, je me suis endormi… mentit Tao.

Il sentait sa poitrine lourde et ses bronches encombrées. _J'ai passé trop de temps dehors…_ se dit-il. Luhan l'observait sans le croire. Il savait que Tao mentait toujours sur sa condition physique pour que les autres ne s'occupent pas de lui. Il toucha son front.

- On dirait que t'as aussi de la fièvre… Décidemment, pas un pour récupérer l'autre ! Il poussa un long soupir. Allez, je te ramène à ton lit.

Luhan attrapa le poignet de Tao pour l'aider à se lever mais le maknae retira vivement sa main.

- Non, je veux rester.

Il prit appuie sur la chaise pour s'y rassoir. Il se sentait comme dans le brouillard mais voulait tout de même rester auprès de Kris, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau en ne le voyant pas à son réveil.

- Emmène-le à son lit, pas besoin d'un autre malade ici, dit Kris d'une voix rauque.

Le leader se retourna dans son lit, dos aux garçons, les yeux toujours fermés.

Tao restait assis, les bras ballants. Kris le mettait dehors après lui avoir demandé de resté. Il ne comprenait pas très bien. Luhan ne lui laissa de toutes façons pas le temps de creuser la question et le mis sur ses deux jambes avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

- Tu sais qu'il a jamais été facile étant malade, justifia Luhan en allongeant Tao sur le lit.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, tout de même un peu attristé par la réaction de Kris. Luhan s'assit à côté de lui. Au fils du temps il avait appris à déchiffré les humeurs de son dongsaeng sans que celui-ci n'ai à ouvrir la bouche. Il étala la couette sur Tao qui ne bronchait pas, le regard fixe posé contre un mur.

- Dors, avec un peu de chance tu seras pas malade.

Tao referma sa main sur le fin poignet de Luhan. Sans un mot il s'endormit à côté de lui, ne le lâchant pas.

Kris rouvrit les yeux, écoutant les pas des garçons qui retournaient à leur chambre. Il remerciait intérieurement Luhan de prendre soin de leur maknae. Tao n'avait pas tort sur un point, son comportement n'avait pas été celui d'un leader ces deux derniers jours. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, espérant que les autres membres ne lui en veuillent pas.

Tao ne réussit à dormir qu'une heure. Ses bronches encombrées le réveillaient en le forçant à tousser pour respirer. Il constata avec un sourire en coin que Luhan aussi avait fini par s'endormir à côté de lui. Il ajusta la couverture sur le chanteur et se rendit à la cuisine.

« On est parti faire les courses avec le manager, reposez-vous bien »

Tao recolla le post-it sur le frigo en secouant la tête. Personne n'était là pour lui faire à manger et lui ne se sentait pas assez bien pour s'en charger. Il s'assit au bar et posa sa joue sur sa surface froide, soulageant sa tête qui bouillonnait.

Kris n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il s'assit sur son lit, sortant de la couette. Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'air assez frais de l'appartement venir mordre sa peau qu'il réalisa que son T-shirt était trempé de sueur. La fièvre y était peut-être pour quelque chose mais Tao n'avait également pas lésiné sur le nombre de couvertures qu'il avait entassé sur le leader. Il eut soudain comme une illumination. _Mes compos !_ La veille, il avait écrit des paroles à destination de Tao. Des paroles qu'il avait laissées en plan sur la table basse du salon. Il grimaça, priant pour que personne ne les ait lu, et surtout pas Tao.

Il se leva vivement et se dirigea vers le salon, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour regarder Tao, les sourcils froncés. Le maknae semblait comme absent, la bouche entre-ouverte et la joue toujours collée à la surface plane du bar. Il haussa les épaules, profitant que le maknae soit dans le potage pour filer au salon récupérer les feuilles éparpillées.

- Ah, t'es levé ?

Kris sursauta, se maudissant pour la énième fois d'avoir laissé trainé ce genre d'affaire bien en évidence. Luhan entra doucement dans le salon, tournant la tête tantôt vers Tao, tantôt vers Kris.

Le maknae releva la tête dans un sursaut.

- J'ai faim…

Il ressemblait un peu à un zombi, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Kris toussota en fourrant les feuilles sous son T-shirt toujours trempé de sueur. Il fit volte-face en direction de Luhan.

- Ah Luhan, t'es là… Les autres sont partis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante

- Ils sont partis faires des courses, je suis resté me reposer avec Tao.

- Ah…

Kris hocha doucement la tête en parcourant la pièce du regard.

- Ca va Kris ? demanda Luhan

- Ah ? Euh oui… Il frissonna. Je vais juste aller changer de T-shirt, j'ai pas mal transpiré.

Luhan le regarda partir en direction de la chambre avec un sourcil levé. Il s'assit à côté de Tao qui fixait toujours le mur avec un regard vide.

- Il est pas un peu bizarre Kris ? rechercha-t-il à savoir.

- J'ai faim…

Luhan rit de bon cœur et tapant dans le dos du maknae-zombi. Il se mit en quête de restes à réchauffer pour le nourrir.

Dans sa chambre, Kris cacha vivement les partitions sous son matelas, pestant une nouvelle fois contre lui-même. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Tao les avait lues. Il retira son T-shirt en plissant le nez. _Je sens le fauve…_ Il prit quelques affaires de rechange et se rendit à la salle de bain pour une bonne douche revigorante.

Tao regardait Luhan avec intérêt… ou du moins il regardait la nourriture que tenait Luhan entre ses mains. Il attendait avec impatience que son gege lui serve à manger, faisant trembler sa jambe.

- Tu vas demander à Kris s'il a faim ? demanda Luhan, agacé que Tao gesticule autant.

Le maknae poussa un long soupir en faisant la moue. De toute façon énerver Luhan ne ferait pas avancer les choses plus vite ! Il se leva à la recherche de Kris. _La salle de bain… _se dit-il en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il s'y dirigea, l'esprit encore embrumé par son rhume.

- Oua ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? cria Kris en prenant le rideau de douche pour masquer son entre-jambe.

_Clac !_ Tao referma la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup sec. Il s'adossa contre le bois, reprenant ses esprits. Il était rentré sans frapper dans la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec Kris, entièrement nu, qui sortait de la douche. Il se cogna le front en se maudissant de ne pas avoir frappé à la porte avant d'entrer. Son visage était rouge écarlate et son cœur tremblait. _Mais c'est pourtant pas la première fois que je le vois nu…_ Tao ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état alors que lui et Kris avait déjà maintes fois pris leur douche ensemble par manque de temps. Il souffla un grand coup.

- Luhan demande si t'as faim et… euh… vraiment désolé

Il bégayait, dans sa tête l'image de Kris en tenu d'Adam repassait en boucle. Durant les quelques secondes de pause qu'avait marqué le leader avant de se couvrir, Tao avait eu le temps de voir… de TOUT voir.

- Euh là tout de suite ?

Kris était tout autant gêné. Il attrapa vivement une serviette et s'enroula dedans comme de peur que Tao ne refasse irruption dans la pièce. Le maknae était toujours adossé à la porte, à l'extérieur.

- Bah oui maintenant… enfin quand tu seras habillé…

Il toussota pour masquer sa voix hésitante.

- Euh… oui…

Tao hocha simplement la tête, même si Kris ne pouvait pas le voir, et reparti à la cuisine. Il se rassit à sa place, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il mange avec nous, confirma-t-il à Luhan qui le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

Kris souffla un grand coup et se tapota les joues. _C'est rien, c'est pas la première fois_, se dit-il en enfilant un jogging. Il sortit de la salle de bain et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine tout en essuyant ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Umm ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?

Le cœur de Tao manqua un battement. Le leader entrait torse nu dans la cuisine, ses cheveux mouillés laissant couler quelques gouttes qui dévalaient son buste finement musclé. Tao détourna rapidement le regard, le rouge aux joues.

- C'est du riz frit ! affirma Luhan avec un grand sourire. C'est bientôt prêt, vous mettez la table ?

Tao se pencha pour attraper les baguettes dans le tiroir tandis que Kris ouvrait le placard des assiettes au-dessus de lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté, sentant le ventre de Kris à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Gêné, il voulut se reculé mais heurta par mégarde sa tête contre la hanche du leader. Sursautant, il laissa tomber les baguettes qu'il venait d'attraper.

- T'es pas doué hein…

Kris posa les assiettes sur le bar et se pencha pour ramasser les couverts, laissant à Tao une vue imprenable sur son dos musclé. Le leader souriait intérieurement, il avait compris que le maknae n'était pas indifférent à son corps de rêve. Pour l'embêter, il se releva en collant son torse à quelques centimètres de celui de Tao. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens quelques secondes, le sondant de l'intérieur. Tao n'osait pas bouger, son cœur battait la chamade, si proche de Kris.

- Alors, tu fais quoi ? Tu m'aides pas à mettre la table ? demanda Kris avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Tao secoua vivement la tête pour remettre ses pensées en ordre et fila de l'autre côté du bar pour disposer les assiettes sur la table du salon.

- Ah au fait, commença Luhan, ce soir on va à un événement avec les K. Le manager a dit que vous pouviez tous les deux rester vous reposer.

Kris le remercia de l'information et lui tapota le dos. Luhan laissa échapper un petit « Tadam ~ » tout en retirant la poêle du feu, fier d'avoir cuisiné. Tao s'était assis à table attendant impatiemment que le chanteur fasse le service. Tous les trois mangèrent avec appétit. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, Luhan se pressa de terminer son repas pour pouvoir se préparer à aller rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Tao le regarda se lever de table avec soudain une grosse appréhension. _Je vais être seul avec Kris toute la soirée…_ la conclusion venait à peine de naître dans son cerveau. Il jeta son regard le plus pitoyable à Luhan pour lui intimer de rester mais le chanteur ne le remarqua pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en sifflotant. Tao lâcha un grand soupir, son gege ne lui était d'aucune aide.


End file.
